Discoveries
by VirKatJol
Summary: Richard's Christmas morning


Title: Discoveries

Author: virkatjol

Rating: G

Summery: Richard entertains the baby. Written for the kissbingo square Location: Feet

Disclaimer: Richard and Kahlan aren't mine, but I stole their BB. SO HA!

A/N: A short christmas fic for my "minions" as pickgems likes to call you guys. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

The soft giggle must have woken him. He heard it again and shifted his position so he could see the basinet in the corner. He watched and waited for a few seconds before a flash of tiny feet came into view. The small hands shot up after them catching one foot, the other falling back to the bed, and letting out another amused giggle.

Richard smiled at their daughter who'd, apparently, just discovered her feet. He looked next to him and Kahlan was lost in a world of sleep still. Good. She'd lost enough of it because of that little bundle of energy. He carefully let himself out of bed. The blankets were gently placed back so none of the chilled air entered his wife's cocoon of warmth.

His feet found his slippers as he padded over to Mara's crib.

"Hey, little one." He cooed over her. "Did you make a discovery this…" Richard had no idea what time it was so he peaked out the window and saw the grey of dawn starting to lighten the world. Soft flakes of snow were falling, covering the earth in a blanket of white. It looked peaceful and it made him feel content. "very early morning."

Mara just grinned at him and decided to show him her new trick. She wiggled around until she had the momentum and her feet flew up again. Her little baby hands captured one of them and she looked over, proudly, at Richard and laughed.

"You've found your feet I see." He leaned over and kissed her forehead causing her to giggle again. "You're happy this morning."

The sound of her giggling was something he'd never get tired of. The melodic ripple through the air made anyone in earshot smile. It made him long to hear her voice. What would she sound like when she spoke? He had a feeling that her power wasn't just in confession, but that there was something even more magical about her.

"Let dad see what you've found here." He reached in a picked up her feet. "Well these are quite nice little toes. You must have gotten these from your mother. They look quite tasty." He dipped his head down and pretended to chew on her toes which elicited another round of giggling. "Oh, you think that's funny do you?"

His mouth traveled down to the sole and he started kissing every inch before blowing raspberries on her arch. Now Mara was laughing and wiggling trying to get away from the tickling her father was torturing her with. He stopped blowing and resumed the kissing. He told each toe how much he loved it. His lips glided over the small feet kissing her, inhaling her sweet baby scent. When he was finished he looked up at her eyes. She was smiling at him and her arms shot up asking to be held.

Richard couldn't deny her anything, not that he'd want to, so he picked her up, wrapped her blanket around her and carried her over to the window.

"See all that white stuff falling?" He saw her fascination with it. Her eyes tried to follow one flake but quickly became distracted by another. "That's snow. It's a perfect beginning of the day, at least today it is. Everyone wants it to snow on Christmas."

A pair of arms suddenly slid around them and Kahlan's head was resting on his shoulder peering over at their daughter.

"You're awake?"

"You think anyone could sleep through the racket you two were making?" She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"She found her feet."

"And you decided to make her regret it?" Both of them laughed. Then turned to watch the baby watching the snow. Her first Christmas. "Merry Christmas, Richard."

"Merry Christmas."

Richard lifted his arm and pulled her into his side. They stood together and watched the sun come up across the snow covered earth on their first Christmas as a family. There was no quest to complete and no where to be, except together.

The End


End file.
